


He wouldn't do this

by kinkyna



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Croatia NT, Eventual Smut, FIFA World Cup 2018, Gareth Southgate mentioned, Luka is a grown up man just as he is irl, Luka is not a damsel in distress, Luka is not girly, Luka is patient, M/M, Mandzukic mentioned, Smut, Vatreni, Vida mentioned, if I find a link to the video I'll add it, jealous Ivan, possessive Ivan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyna/pseuds/kinkyna
Summary: Ivan is jealous of Gareth Southgate and he's going to do something about it.There will be other chapter. That's when Ivan will act.





	1. The video and the coach

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. And I don't practice speaking and writing it. So this is still a draft. I intend to change language-related stuff, to change this into a proper english text.  
> If there is any typo, or if the vocabulary and grammar is wrong, I'd be glad if it would be pointed out. I do want it to be pointed out.  
> The dialog thing is tricky to me, I don't know the rules in english, I didn't care to register it while reading fanfics because I didn't think I'd ever write one, but I did notice dialog done in different ways, maybe because many aren't written by native english speakers. Just so you don't get confused this - I use when they're talking and this "" when they're thinking.  
>   
> I just made a tumblr: akinkyna

After celebrating their win over Russia with their team mates and crew, Luka and Ivan are back to their room. Ivan is on his bed while Luka is in the bathroom. Ivan watches videos related to the game on his phone. He's so happy he just wants to keep enjoying this moment. Until he sees the footage of Luka and Gareth Southgate interaction after the game. His smile fades and he watches it again. It's a really short footage. He watches and watches and pauses the video on the moment Luka and the english coach are looking at each other. All the bright feelings he had just a minute ago, gone. He knew Luka and Southgate had exchanged a few words but he hadn't seen it from _this_ angle. He remembers Vida cracking some joke about Southgate that had sounded just silly then but now...

-That waistcoat jerk!

-Who?

-Southgate!

-Why are you saying this? He seems nice. - Luka comes back to the room, passes Ivan’s bed and stops before his own. Ivan shows him the video. Luka just glances at it.

-Nice? - Ivan tilts his head while squinting at Luka.

-What?

-Watch this.

Luka takes Ivan’s phone and watches it.

-I don’t get it. - Luka wonders if there is some joke or edit hidden in the video that he should notice.

-You don't get it! And you think he's nice! Even if he underestimated us, he thought his team would just show up and win...!

-Did he? You saw it on one of those videos? - Luka looked at Ivan's phone again, thinking Ivan must have showed him the wrong video.

-You said so yourself, the english were arrogant. They didn't respect us!

-I said that about the pundits.

-He didn't respect us either, he thought it was a sure thing they'd win!

-How do you know?

-The players were using a blue rubber chicken on the training yesterday, they were sure they'd face France on the final!

-That was ridiculous, they made a fool of themselves! Broadcasting that before playing a semi-final... Stupid! They learnt their lesson. I've learnt mine when I said we would beat Mexico back in 2014, but it wasn't as bad as they-

-Exactly! That's what I'm saying, he thought we were just-

-But the players had the rubber chicken, we don't know if he was the one who came up with this.

-You're defending him too much, why is it? What did he tell you?

-I don't, I just think, if he really were so sure they'd win, he'd be a wreck after the game, don't you think? I mean, he was devastated but not as you'd expect from someone who-

-Oh, of course he wasn't. You were there with him. - Ivan smiles sarcastically. 

-Wha.. huh?

Ivan shows him the video again.

-Really, Ivan?

-"Really, Ivan?" _Really, Luka!_  What the fuck is this?

-We were just talking, you knew about it. - Luka signs, turns his back on him, grabbing some clothes that were on his own bed and tossing them on a chair. He couldn't believe Ivan was behaving like this.

-Just talking? _Really, Luka?_ Yeah, the body language tells a lot!

-What body language? - Luka turns to look at Ivan, open his arms questioningly while he sits on the side of his own bed. He wouldn't let Ivan drag him on a senseless argument.

\- It's so... you guys were all... this! - Ivan stops the video on the same frame he had before and puts his phone screen right on Luka's face. Luka looks at it, then at Ivan.

-I can't believe you're thinking this.

-It's right here! You guys staring at each other! - Ivan points to the screen.

-People usually look into each other eyes while talking, it's quite common, you know?

-Don't treat me like a child.

-Then don't act like one.

Ivan slack jawed stares at Luka, who just lies on his bed, getting ready to sleep. Ivan gets up of his bed and stands before him.

-Luka!

-Ivan.

-You're not taking me seriously!

-Are you really going to suggest that I was hitting on another man, Ivan?

Luka has a stern look on his face and Ivan can read it as "Are you going to offend me?".

-...Well, no... but he is into... Don't roll your eyes on me!

-This is really what you see on that video? - Luka frowns, puzzled.

-It's so clear, Domo noticed it too!

-Domo?

-Yeah, when he said Southgate would...

-Ah, that... he was just joking.- Luka stretches and yawns.

-and Mandzu and Sime laughed! _Mandzu_! They noticed it too!

-They were just laughing at the joke. We were laughing at everything, even Mandzu.

Luka takes a more gentle note while he reaches his right arm out to Ivan.

-It's not because they "noticed" anything, love, it’s not because they thought what you're imagining.

Ivan takes his hand, sitting on Luka’s bed.

-But he is into you, you know... - Ivan's voice also sounds gentler. Luka sits up and presses a kiss on Ivan's lips.

-Yeah, Ivan, Gareth Bale wants my body.

Ivan stands up, an outrageous look on his face.

-Come on, Ivan.. dear, I was joking...

-You _know_ that! You know, don't you?

-No, Ivan, I'm so tired, _we're tired_... I was just... fuck... I shouldn't make that stupid joke...

-What did he say to you? What did you talk about?

-That same usual talk, it was a good game, how the teams were a good opponent... just that.

-His team had just lost... his team had just lost! And he was all smiley at you! You! The captain of the team who beat his! That... stupid... vesty flirty... fucker! Offering himself to you... - Ivan mumbles angrily.

-Yeah, that assole, I bet he shot Bambi's mother.

-Luka!

-I'm so sorry, babe, I'm so tired...  - Luka slides down onto his bed again "Why the fuck did i have to say that?" He feels too tired to detach words from thoughts, too tired to think properly.

-We played extra time again... and then we partied... we really need to rest. - Luka's voice is pleading and so are his eyes. Ivan takes a deep breath.

-Ok... - He sits on the side of Luka's bed and leans down for a kiss while Luka raises himself on his elbows. Ivan deepens the kiss, leaning over Luka until he’s lying again. When Luka feels Ivan's hand trailing from his chest down to his stomach and lower he breaks the kiss.

-Love, I mean it, I need to sleep, and you need to sleep, too.

Ivan lets out a frustrated sight. When he's about to ask Luka to move to the left of the bed so he can lie too, Luka puts a hand on his cheek.

-We should sleep on our own beds tonight. - He kisses Ivan, who seems surprised.

\- I know you... - he raises his eyebrows and Ivan knows he means "you'll try again". Ivan nods, presses his lips into Luka's one more time, before going to his own bed.

-Goodnight, love.

-Goodnight, love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the whole second chapter in my mind, which is why I've written this in the first place, I'm stuck with the language though. That's going to be smutty.


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's morning and... they're still not well rested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had tagged smut from the beginning for a reason.  
> I wanted to post the whole smut thing at once, but it might take a while, so I thought I'd better post something, and then if someone points out all the mistakes, I can use what I learn on the next chapter.  
> I'm not translating this from my language to english, I'm building the sentences in english. The thing is I haven't practiced writing in english in a long time, but that's not just that. I don't even write stories in my own language.

Ivan wakes, turns to his left and looks at Luka's bed. Luka is sleeping on his side, facing him. He stands up and bends over Luka, caressing his cheek with his fingers. He feels the need to see all of Luka, to relish on the fact that he's the one who can watch him like that. The jealousy from the previous night still lingering. He lifts the sheet away from Luka and is not please to see Luka hard on his shorts. Morning boners are natural, but he can't help feeling uneasy, thinking how he was rejected the night before. Ivan scoffs while watching Luka's face, wondering if he's dreaming, trying to read his facial expressions. But Luka semblance doesn't change. He glances at Luka's shorts, feels the jealous and anger build up.

-That's it. - He pulls Luka's shirt off him and Luka doesn't wake, only whimpers a bit and turns to lie on his side again, exposing his back to Ivan who puts a hand on his right shoulder, pulling it onto the bed, rolling Luka to lie on his back. Luka opens his eyes just a bit, looks down and sees Ivan curved over his body, tugging Luka's shorts and underwear down. Luka's mind is foggy and doesn't process what's happening.

\- What... - he says so low Ivan doesn't even hear it. When Ivan finishes ridding Luka of his clothes, he looks up meeting Luka's confused eyes and smirks.

\- Ivan, let me sleep... - he mumbles, closing his eyes again. He grabs a pillow beside him and puts it over his head to block the unwelcome light. Ivan takes his own shirt off and then shorts and underwear altogether, looking predatory at Luka. He climbs onto bed and straddles Luka who feels the weight on the mattress.

\- It's early... we still have many hours to sleep before we need to... - he trails off, sleep embracing him in again. He's almost completely off when he feels his dick being engulfed. He gasps, throwing the pillow off and lifting his head. Ivan is taking him in one slow fluid motion. Luka closes his eyes at the feeling of being squeezed and hisses. When he open his eyes Ivan is settled on him, the corner of his lips tugging smuggling up.

\- What the fuck! - Luka stares at him in disbelief, his breath shorter. Ivan just grins wilder. - How do you... you manage... do this?

\- I'm _that_ good.

\- You're _that_ crazy.

Luka reaches his arm and fumbles for his phone on the nightstand and looks at the screen, trying to even his breathing.

\- We just went to sleep 3 hours ago! Ivan!

\- You have a hard on. - Ivan says as he sways his hips just slightly.

\- So? - Luka is dumbstruck -I was sleeping!

\- Were you dreaming? - Ivan raises his eyebrows.

\- Huh? I don't know! - Luka looks confused again, he doesn't understand why Ivan is asking this, why Ivan is doing any of this. He feels tired and wants to sleep.

\- Really? You weren't dreaming of some beard waistcoated coach?

Luka gaps looking clueless for a few seconds, his brain still not fully awake. When he realizes Ivan's motivations, his bad morning mood worsens. He can't believe Ivan had him wake this early for this. It had already being tiresome going through this rubbish a few hours ago. That Ivan would wake him for this is just infuriating. His anger finished waking him up. He lifts himself up on one elbow, gritting his teeth.

\- Get off me!

Ivan smiles vanishes and he just stares seriously at Luka who stares back with a scowl.

\- Get off me! Now, Ivan!

As Ivan doesn't show any intention to move, Luka leans up and when his hands are about to hold Ivan's hips to push him away, Ivan grabs his wrists, propelling him down to bed. Ivan's face hovers over Luka's.

\- That's not an answer. You can't just resume what you were dreaming, you know? It doesn't work like that.

\- Ivan, we. played. extra. time. AGAIN! I've only slept for 3 hours! WE need, WE MUST rest. WE must sleep. I'm saying this as your captain, get off my bed and go to sleep! God, how will you even walk?!

Ivan peers at him, keeping his grip on his writs as he slowly, very slowly, raises his hips, contracting himself tighter around Luka who holds his breath at the feeling. Without breaking eye contact, Ivan releases his wrists, straightening up and he continues moving up at a leisurely pace. In less than a second, though, he places his right arm behind him, down between Luka's thighs and clutches his balls. Luka exhales and closes his eyes. Ivan is still moving slowly, a smug smile on his lips as he eases his hold on Luka's testicles, fidgeting them. When he's halfway through, he loosens himself around Luka's erection, then contracts again as he lowers himself slightly, before resuming his upwards track, alternatively contracting and relaxing on Luka's member.

\- Do you really want me to get off of you? - Ivan stops and Luka opens his eyes. He feels a knot on his throat, blocking his response. Nevertheless his body is screaming for Ivan to please take him in again. It's maddening feeling the absence around half of his dick. He just wants to pull Ivan back on him, grab his hips and fuck him senseless. He clenches his fits onto the mattress, wishing Ivan was still holding his wrists, so he wouldn't have to keep his hands from touching his body, and it takes all his self control not to buck up. Self control and pride. Ivan not only scorned his directive as a lover, but also as a captain. He can't give into his desire and let Ivan get away with his insolence.

-So? Just say again you want me out of your bed, and I'm _obeying_ you.

Fuck, Ivan knew how to press his buttons. "Just say it! Damn it, just repeat the words you've just said! Two words: get off, say it!" Luka chastises himself mentally. He's frustrated and angry at himself. He feels weak and humiliated for not having enough control over himself. All of his control sufficient only to prevent him from moaning and moving. And like a vicious circle, his anger and frustration only arouse him more. Luka squints, grit his teeth, his mouth closed in a thin line, ragged breathing through his nose. If he can't act on stopping this, at least he won't show any desire. His lover-team mate won't win this, whatever it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're a man, try not to be upset at how I described sex between men. I'm a straight woman and I know my limitations on that matter, and you're welcome to enlighten me.


End file.
